


We Are Beautiful, We Are Doomed

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. I Warned You: Do Not Make An Enemy of Me

Loki Odinson always enjoyed being alone, so it was okay that the only friends he had were Thor and associates. Not that they were really his friends. He was pretty sure all of them hated him besides Thor and Natasha for whatever reason. Still some days it was nice to have someone to sit with at lunch.

  
But today was not one of those days.

  
Today Loki was tucked away in a quiet corner of the art room, hurriedly finishing his piece that had to be finish by this afternoon so he would be able to get it set up in time for the art show his school was putting on that Saturday.

  
The art room was Loki's favourite place. It was peaceful and quiet and whenever other people were there they knew not to bother him.

 

His next class was art so his plans were to just work through lunch and continue through his next block uninterrupted. But today was the day they would be setting up their spots in the gallery so everything would be ready on Saturday.

  
Sadly that meant there would be non art students coming in and out of the room all block supposedly helping them. He just put his headphones in and turned his music up loud hoping people would take it as a sign to not bother him.

  
He had been happily minding his own business when one of Thor's friends entered the room announcing his arrival noisily, earning a few glares from the students working around the room.

  
Loki's spot in the room was well concealed in the back and he hadn't expected anyone to be able to sneak up on him. Especially not someone as loud and obvious as Tony Stark but somehow the boy had managed to sneak up on Loki.

  
Loki was not pleased.

  
“Hey there, what can I do for you? I'm Tony” Stark said smirking at Loki seductively.

  
“You can leave me alone.” Loki responded, barely looking up, trying to figure out if Stark knew he was Thor's little brother.

  
“Come on, life is short and you are hot and all that. Anyway I'm here to help.” He said with a little smirk.

  
“It's Stark right? Well I suppose you wouldn't know me. Different friend circles and whatnot. Well, if you did know me, you'd know to leave me alone.” Loki snarled, glaring at Stark.

  
“Wow, someones touchy aren't they? And it's Tony, not stark”

  
“I believe it's in your best interests to leave me alone, Stark. Go cry to Thor why don't you, just remember to tell him who I am.” Loki said through clenched teeth, punctuating with jabs to Stark's chest, before curling his lips into a tiny smirk at the thought of Thor pummeling Stark for attempting to flirt with his little brother.

  
Stark swallowed hard before replying.

  
“And what is your name?” He asked weakly.

  
“As if I'd tell you. Now leave. Some of us are actually serious about our art here and would be very grateful if they could be left in peace.” Loki replied in an attempt to end the conversation, but if he had learned about Stark from Thor's stories his attempt was futile.

  
“Come on, you can't set everything up for your show by yourself.” Tony attempted.

  
“Lucky for you I already set up in my free block this morning, your assistance will not be needed.”

  
“Well, what about dinner tonight?”

  
“I'm busy.”

  
“Really? What are you doing?” Tony asked, his tone suggesting that he didn't believe Loki.

  
“I have a concert to attend. It is a Friday night after all.” Loki sighed getting bored of their tedious conversation.

  
“What concert? Maybe I could accompany you.”

  
“You've probably never heard of them.” Loki sighed yet again, at the use of such a trite phrase but he hoped it would put Stark off.

  
“Come on, try me. You may be surprised.” Tony sing-songed.

  
“Okay fine. Manchester Orchestra.” Loki answered, only to have the satisfaction of proving Stark wrong.

  
“So, they're like the BBC Orchestra?”

  
“No they are nothing like the BBC Orchestra. BY the way, you better not mention this concert to anyone in you group of friends. Let's just say it wouldn’t be fun for you.” Loki threatened before storming out of the room, finally too fed up with Stark to be in the same room as him.


	2. Everything to Nothing

Loki had fully intended to head back to art once he had finished his cigarette but since he had finished his work and he didn't want to risk running into Stark he decided just to head home.

He wouldn't have to deal with Thor that way. The walk home was long and Loki didn't own a car but he didn't mind because this way he could be alone with his thoughts.

His parents wouldn't be home, they were away on a business trip, so he would have the house to himself for a while before Thor arrived and he had to retreat to his room for the rest of the night. 

Which was fine by him. He had to get prepared for his concert which, strictly speaking, he wasn't exactly allowed to attend.

Loki had just grabbed an apple from the kitchen and was sitting on the counter tossing it from hand to hand when he heard the front door open and Thor's booming voice carry across the house.

Looks like he wasn't the only one who left school early today.

“Mother? Father?” His brother shouted out. He couldn't be so stupid as to forget their parents were not home, could he?

“It's alright. They are not home. Come in my friends.” Thor said slightly quieter than before.

Ahh, that was it. Thor was having his friends over tonight. As long as they didn't spill anything on any of Loki's possessions he wouldn't kill any of them.

“Your brother won't be home tonight?” One of them asked. Bruce, Loki believed his name was.

Thor paused.

“ _Well, not exactly._ He will merely lock himself in his room. Do not fear, he will not be a nuisance.” Thor replied with something, maybe sadness, in his voice.

Loki had heard enough and needed to find a way to sneak up into his room undetected. He decided that the easiest way would be just going out the kitchen door and climbing up the tree that grew beside his bedroom window and climbing back into the house.

Once he got into his room he was sure Thor wouldn't dare bother him and decided he could get ready in peace while blasting his music.

He doubted Thor would even notice.

He had just removed his shirt when someone started pounding on his door. He had half the mind to ignore them but, seeing as he didn't want to anger Thor, he got up with a sigh and opened the door, a glare set on his face.

“We were.......Whoa.” Stark said, noticing Loki was shirtless.

“Stop staring. I'm busy.” Loki snapped, mood turning sour at the fact that Stark was in his house.

“Wait, You're Thor's brother?” Tony asked slightly alarmed, though still staring at Loki's exposed chest.

“Yes,who did you think I was? Now, please, just tell me what you want so we can get back to not being in the same room as each other.” Loki said, still glaring at Stark, who finally had the sense to look away from Loki's chest.

“We were just wondering if you could turn your music down, Loki.” Stark said with a smirk as if learning Loki's name was a prize of epic proportions.

“No, I cannot.” Loki replied before shutting the door on Stark's face.

Stark knocked on the door a few more times before finally giving up and heading down stairs to join his friends.

Loki finished getting dressed, dark black skinny jeans and a dark blue V-neck, before shoving his ticked into his bag and sneaking back out his window and he was on his way to the house of the people who would be his ride that night.


	3. Frames & Moulding

The concert was awesome up until Loki's ride figured out that Loki would not sleep with him so he left him at the concert hall and he was forced to walk home by himself.

It wouldn't have been that bad if it hadn't been past Midnight and Loki and had brought a sweater, but hey, life is full of surprises. 

After Loki had walked for about and hour and was thoroughly lost he found himself in the middle of some super rich neighborhood . Not just normal rich, no, this was full out mansions with guest houses the size of normal houses. 

He was debated calling just going up to one of the houses and asking for help when a car that was passing started to slow near him until it was right beside him and he was almost forced into the ditch on the side of the road. 

Loki was suddenly afraid he was going to be murdered by a rich buffoon.

“Loki?” The driver questioned with a voice that sounded suspiciously like Stark's.

“What are you doing here, Stark?” Loki asked exasperated, not sure whether to be happy or angry about his sudden arrival.

“ _I_ live here. What are _you_ doing here?” Stark asked in a way that actually sounded concerned.

“I was at a concert and my ride decided that since I wouldn't sleep with him he would leave.” Loki explained with a shiver, regretting, once again, his choice of clothing.

“Couldn't you have called a cab?” Stark question, starting to get out of his car.

“I left my phone and wallet at home, this situation wasn't exactly expected.” Loki explained, starting to shiver harder now that he had stopped moving.

Stark gave him a look that said he was an idiot before pulling of his sweater and handing it to Loki. It smelled like motor oil and cologne but Loki pulled it on anyway, not happily, but still put it on because he did not intend to freeze to death.

“Now, get in the car, sweetie.” Stark said before getting back in himself.

Loki begrudgingly got in but was beyond thankful for the ride all the same.

“So, how was the concert?” Stark asked as he made a U-turn and started on his way to Loki's house.

“Great. I even made out with some guy in the bathrooms during the opening act. Loki said with a smirk watching how stark swallowed and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“That's, uh, nice.” Tony replied obviously searching his mind for something else to change the subject to.

Loki attempted to stay awake but the car was so warm and he was so tired with the combined efforts of being at the concert and walking that far he just couldn't do it.

He expected to at least get a bit of sleep since he knew his house was at least half an hour away.

Sadly only about five minutes into his short nap he was awoken by Stark shouting his name.

“What?” He snapped angrily.

“Phone's for you.” Stark said handing him a phone.

“Who is it?” Loki asked, trying to figure out who would possibly be calling him on Stark's phone.

“Your brother, I think.” Stark said, his tone sounded sympathetic.

Loki took a moment to gather his thoughts before grabbing the phone with a sigh.

“Yes?” He hissed to what he thought was his brother.

“Loki? Is that any way to speak to your father?” Odin's stern voice lectured over the phone.

“Sorry, father. What would you like?” Loki asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I would like to know where you have been for the past TWO HOURS?” Odin half shouted, causing Loki to sit up straighter, even if Odin wasn't in the same room as him.

“My apologies, my phone was off. There hasn't been any problems with your trip has there?” Loki asked trying to sound sincere.

“Oh don't use that bullshit tone with me, boy. I know you are not home. We got back early and Thor told us you were asleep. When I checked your room I discovered you were gone. Then Thor finally reached you at this number.”

“Is it possible you just couldn't see me tucked into bed?”

“This is the last straw. When you get home go straight to your room. I do not want to see or hear you. In the morning I will give you a proper talking to.” Odin warned before hanging up without even saying goodbye.

“Fuck!” Loki exclaimed before punching the dashboard in front of him before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

“What was that?” Stark asked, pulling into some drive thru coffee place. Loki had no objections.

“It was Odin and I have yet again proven to be the biggest disappointment in his life.” Loki sighed, hands trembling slightly. “Could I get out here and have a quick smoke?”

And then

“Shit, I don't have my cigarettes. Do you have any?” Loki asked trying to recall if it had been Stark he had spotted smoking on several occasions.

“Yeah sure here, and I'll get you a coffee. Black?” He asked handing Loki a cigarette and lighter.

Loki nodded before climbing out of the car and into the cold.

Tony drove back around once he had gotten the coffees and Loki hopped back in the car thankful for the warmth and caffeine.

“You feeling better?” Tony asked, placing a hand cautiously on Loki's shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Just-uh, take me home please.” Loki said, slumping back in his seat.

Yeah, of course.” 

They spent the rest of the ride in silence until they were about a block away from Loki's place, where he requested to get and and walk the rest of the way home.

He sneaked back in through his window, careful not to alert his father.

He quickly changed into an old t-shirt and peeled his pants off, before climbing into bed, exhausted from his night and unwilling to wake up and face Odin in the morning.


	4. I Just Sighed. I Just Sighed, Just So You Know

Thor started pounding on Loki's door at midday. Loki was surprised he had been allowed to sleep that long.

Loki opened the door to a very nervous looking Thor.

“Father wants you in his study.” Thor explained, eyes shifting around Loki's room guiltily.

“Okay.” Loki replied sleepily, making his way down the hall.

“Are you not going to put any pants on?” Thor asked, confused.

“No.” Loki called back, a smirk on his face.

Loki stood outside the door of his father study, about to go in, when he heard his parents speaking inside.

“No, Frigga. We should tell him now. He is old enough to know.”

“Know what?” Loki asked, glaring accusingly at both his parents in turn, standing in the doorway in just an oversized shirt and a pair of boxers.

“Did you not think it necessary to wear pants when I summoned you, son?” Odin asked, ignoring Loki's question.

“I said, know _what_?” Loki asked again.

His father let out a sigh before motioning for Loki to sit down.

“Your mother and I have something important to tell you,” Odin started and for some unexplainable reason Loki felt afraid for what was coming. “We always knew we wanted two children, but, after Thor was born your mother had some.... complications.”

“It was difficult getting pregnant the first time.” His mother interjected.

“Yes, so after that we turned to alternative methods” Odin explained, his tone unusually kind for a conversation with Loki.

“We tried everything and I just couldn't get pregnant.” His mother explained, looking at him with sad eyes.

“As a last option we turned to adoption.” Odin finished and Loki finally understood.

They were all still, his parents- No- Odin and Frigga watching him for a reaction until Frigga broke the silence.

“The second I saw you I knew you were the one. Your father was hesitant, but Thor and I convinced him.” She added in an attempt to make him understand.

Loki was quiet for more seconds, still processing it all, before finally blowing it up.

“I guess it makes sense, doesn't it? You always favoured Thor He was you little perfect son. I couldn't even come close could I?” Loki spat, voice full of malice. “You've always loved him more, didn't you Odin? But how could I blame you? I've been been nothing but constant disappointment, do you regret the day you adopted me? I bet you do! But you're just glad I'm not your real son, I suppose”

“Stop this nonsense. You will always be our son. Look at what you are doing to your mother!” Odin yelled, motioning to where Frigga sat slumped in her chair, tears silently streaming down her face.

“You're not my parents! You never were!” Loki screamed, just now noticing the tears that were running down his face also.

“Go to your room! I will not talk to you when you are like this.” Odin shouted, once again blaming it on Loki.

Loki stormed out without a word, making it into his room before collapsing into a sobbing heap on his bed.

Thor's incessant knocking on his door came a few minutes later.

“Brother? Are you alright?”

“Go away Thor!” Loki shouted, grabbing the object nearest him, a framed picture of him and Thor playing as children, and launched it at the door, the glass shattering on impact.

Thor left him alone after that.

Loki didn't know what to do. He hadn't been prepared for _that_. He was expecting Odin to shout at him, urging him to be more like Thor, before grounding him and sending him out of his sight. So logically he called Tony.

“Loki? What's wrong?” Tony picked on the third ring.

“Hello, Stark.” Loki replied, trying, unsuccessfully, to keep his voice steady.

“Loki, cut the bullshit. I can tell somethings wrong.”

“Could you just, uh, just come pick me up?” Loki asked, crawling out from under his covers.

“Uh, yeah sure. I'll be there in twenty, okay?” Tony sounded genuinely worried.

“Okay, thank you. Would it be possible for you to meet me about a block away?” Loki asked, trying to pull himself together and find some pants.

“Yeah, absolutely. I'll be where I dropped you off okay.”

“Okay.” Loki replied, pulling on a pair of random pyjama pants, as Tony hung up on him.

Ten minutes later, Loki had a pair off boots on and was out his window on his way to meet Tony. 


End file.
